


'Coach' vs 'Mate' is sometimes a matter of opinion

by Starrie_Wolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Poor deluded Yuuri, SportsFest 2019 Bonus Round 3 fill, ft. Viktor as the world's choosiest omega and Yuuri as flail!alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrie_Wolf/pseuds/Starrie_Wolf
Summary: "My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I’m one of the dime-a-dozen top figure skaters certified by the JSF. I’m 23 years old, and also an alpha. My name and sub-gender make me sound strong, but I finishedlastat my first Grand Prix Final."





	'Coach' vs 'Mate' is sometimes a matter of opinion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for DreamWidth user hibari1_chan  
[Prompt: Omegaverse AU](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/22368.html?thread=2881120#cmt2881120)

_My name is Katsuki Yuuri. I’m one of the dime-a-dozen top figure skaters certified by the JSF. I’m 23 years old, and also an alpha. My name and sub-gender make me sound strong, but I finished last at my first Grand Prix Final._  


* * *

  
“He’s also crushed the free skating event! It will be the fifth consecutive Grand Prix Final victory for Russia’s legend, Viktor Nikiforov. Nikiforov is now 27 years old, and still unmated. Some speculated that he might retire this season, but his masterful performance and no word of any steady partner seems to lay such rumours to rest. As for one of the two alphas in the Grand Prix Finals this year, Katsuki Yuuri, this is his first time qualifying for the Grand Prix Finals –”  
  
There’s no need to drive it in. Yuuri already knows that he’s a terrible alpha, the worst specimen of the alpha sub-gender. An alpha is meant to be _competitive_, to win over the crowd, to lead by example, to provide for and care for their followers. Not Katsuki Yuuri, who’d rather stay home with a computer game and pig out on katsudon if he doesn’t have a competition to practise for. He loves skating, he’s good at it, but the crowds freak him out. Whoever’s heard of an alpha who’s afraid of something as banal as an audience?  
  
Just about the only thing that’s like an alpha for him is his magnetic, _useless_ attraction to Viktor Nikiforov, him and probably hundreds of thousands of people worldwide. It’s in an omega’s innate drive to be flashy, to preen for the audience like a peacock showing off its plumage, and Nikiforov’s skating is the perfect example of his sub-gender.  
  
Yuuri’s not surprised, when he checks his phone, to see frantic messages from Phichit asking him to avoid his Twitter feed for a while. After all, Viktor did just show up unannounced at his doorstep, declare that he’ll be Yuuri’s new coach – while naked, he’s trying not to think about that part – and then posting a slew of Geo-Tagged photos on Instagram to tell the world exactly where he is? If Yuuri was anyone else, he’d be wondering the same thing too. Since his debut eleven years ago, Viktor has never missed a full skating season, not even the time he tore his ACL.  
  
But now, to drop his entire career to coach an ordinary skater like Yuuri… it’s easy to wonder if there isn’t something else going on. Viktor’s an omega without a mate, and Yuuri whatever his faults is a decent skater. Since Viktor can’t actually find an alpha who can actually beat him, perhaps he’ll settle for an alpha who can at least skate on the same ice as him?  
  
Yuuri knows that’s not true, of course. Viktor is a merciless slave driver, and his workout regimes are way harder than anything Celestino’s ever designed for him. This whole thing certainly isn’t a _farce_ at courtship like what the paparazzi would have the world believe; Viktor actually seems genuine about wanting to coach him into a Grand Prix Final medal.  
  
But he can’t help but wish, sometimes, that Viktor really did have an ulterior motive in coming to Japan.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Fic Discord](https://discord.gg/8yJVmbD) | [My Tumblr](http://starriewolf.tumblr.com/)


End file.
